


Messing with a Vampire

by atheandra



Series: WIP: Work In Progess also known as Wait In Peace [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Bottom Harry, Crack Treated Seriously, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendly Klaus, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Human Elena Gilbert, M/M, Male Slash, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Damon Salvatore, Protective Damon Salvatore, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Sassy Harry Potter, Temporary Character Death, Timeline What Timeline, Top Damon Salvatore, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: "What do you mean I am pregnant?" Harry asked Death "You said vampire couldn't get people pregnant and that I didn't have to look for that when you asked me for help on this mission." He glared at Death. "I clearly remember you telling me I did not need to check that Elena chick for pregnancy because she only slept with her vampire boyfriend and vampires can not procreate. And now you are saying I am pregnant even though I am a male and I slept with a vampire?"





	1. Harry sucks at Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashAddict4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/gifts).



> This lovely story will have a beta (which I usually don't have so enjoy)  
> Thank you [SlashAddict4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life) it was torture but we got through 
> 
> Spoiler under do not read if you are not done with season 3:  
> Okay, here is the deal, the timeline does not exist, Esther is dead but Alaric isn't and never was made into an Original...  
> Elena will become a vampire but another way for another reason.  
> Also, Klaus is more like Season 4 Klaus friendly if they don't poke him too hard.

Harry hated this. 

Death was such a dirty poker player. How can you guess the entity was bluffing when it has no eyes, or no face on which a blush could spread, or anything that would usually be a tell? Being the Master of Death was a pretty easy deal, the only major pain in the ass for Harry was that he stopped aging at 18 years old and with the libido to match, but for someone who barely looked 16, it was not very conducive to a healthy sex life. He was 30 years old now, and couldn’t bring himself to either sleep with a teen or to sleep with anyone who would be attracted by his teenage body. So, he resigned himself to celibacy. Which led to why he hated this. 

Losing against Death in their last poker game, meant agreeing to take over a mission none of the Reapers wanted to deal with anymore as it had been a recurring problem for the last thousand years. But at the time he hadn’t known it meant going back to school. Sure it was a public High School and not another boarding school. He didn’t really understand why he couldn’t have been a traveler, or tell them that he was a college drop out, if they let him grow a beard he could easily pass for a 19 years old. 

But Death had said no. He said most of the players in the city were linked to the school, so he had to go to get close to them during the day too. 

So, ‘let’s do a headcount’ Harry thought, while he tried to avoid listening to the History Teacher, really Mystic Falls history, again. It’s not like most of these kids hadn’t heard this all their lives, and the only ones who hadn’t were either utterly uninterested, meaning himself, or had lived said history as it was made, meaning Stefan Salvatore, one of the vampires he was here to assess. There was Stefan, one of the class vampire, Tyler the werewolf hybrid with a serious anger management issue who needed to learn some meditation technique, Caroline the baby vampire, at least she was fun compared to brooding Stefan, Bonnie the witch, who was scared of her own powers and had no control or mastery of the craft, Matt the human who somehow got mixed in with everyone, Alaric the failed hunter turned vampire BFF and finally Elena, the Doppelganger who attracts all the vampires to the city. All of them were present in the same classroom when at school, but out of school he still had to meet, Klaus, Jeremy, and Damon, and then he would have a full dance card. 

Really, Death was going to pay for this, He was its master not the other way around damn it, and this was all very boring. He, now, understood why the Reapers were getting into fights so they wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

Well, tonight he would go out to town. It was Friday and he had been going to classes for the last 2 days already, it was more than enough time to learn that baring an apocalyptic disaster they would all be at the Grill for the evening, and he intended to speed this thing up. 

Not that he had anything better to do mind you. Teddy was at school and he talked to his friends as little as he could, not because they had a fight or anything, but talking to Hermione and Ron these days mostly meant getting grade reports on their kids, which was not as fascinating as they seemed to believe. Even George couldn’t help himself and conversation about a new prank or the shop tended to send him on a tirade about his kid. Harry didn’t have anything against kids, but well, once he figured he wouldn’t have any himself, he simply stopped getting interested in the day to day life of a parent, sure he was always present for birthdays and every Christmas but do not ask him to care that Rose only got an EE on her Transfiguration essay, he hadn’t even cared when he was the one getting the grade. Hermione was too intense about those kinds of things.

In the meantime, he would sit here, trying to stay awake while Professor Saltzman explained what was going to happen in the city this week to celebrate something that happened at the very same place, with some of the same people, over a century ago. Did none of these people ever go to Europe? Harry had seen and lived in buildings that were older than their ‘historic’ town. The only thing ‘historic’ about it was the attraction it seemed to have on supernatural beings and that was not taught to people outside of the Town Council. 

The class was finally let go and Harry couldn’t run out of it fast enough, if only he had been able to apparate himself somewhere without raising suspicions. Some adult conversation would be good right now, the only things he had learned from these teens were that there was a ball of some kind coming up, for which the girls hadn’t found the right dresses yet and that Tyler was forced to obey Klaus, but that was okay because he already broke a deal with the stubborn Hybrid who thought himself immortal, it didn’t turn out so great for Voldy, did it? Well, technically Klaus broke a deal with Tessa but as previously mentioned, Master of Death and all that, the Reapers were working for him. 

Harry had bought a little place on the town border, it was in the middle of the forest, far enough for him to practice magic or be absent without anyone realizing it, and to know if any of the ‘humans’ he was dealing with was coming in, but still allowed him to be enrolled in Mystic High. 

It was a small cottage meant for only one person, a couple at most if they really liked spending time together. There was one bedroom, a small living room which doubled as a dining room with a two person table in a corner for his meals and a kitchenette he would have a problem with if it wasn’t for magic but he didn’t actually have to be in the kitchen to cook. Of course, the place also had the obvious but very useful fireplace that took half the wall in the main room. He rarely required more than this, and if he started to get cabin fever he could change into his animagus and go for a run in the forest. 

He sat down at the table with his homework and wondered if he could write a paper on how lame the town celebrations were. Seriously, this week was… He had to grab the assignment to check it. The town church fire… What kind of psycho decided that it was a good idea to celebrate burning a church down? Just because it was supposedly full of vampires? The multiple towns in the South whose churches had been burned down because of racism and segregation didn’t go around celebrating those facts with lavish parades and Miss Mystic Falls, aka Caroline Forbes, forcing people into making chariots and building fire pits to burn down wishes. Ilvermorny teachers didn’t take their students once a year on a tour of Salem to burn down No-Majs to celebrate the ‘joyful’ witches’ burning. 

Harry called out one of the Reapers and handed his homework over, if he had to sit in class and spend time with those people, the least those lazy asses could do was the paperwork. 

Harry was so done with this mission already. After this Death owed him a long vacation in some exotic place. 

He waited until it was 6 pm decided to skip cooking for once, he had been living in the cabin for a week before he gave up and finally went to enroll in school, so he was about ready to die for some crisps or anything fried really, and the Grill seemed like a place where he could find a good burger and fries meal he would have preferred Fish and Chips but that would have to wait. 

He thought about not changing, but he might as well play by the rules, and went to put on a new tight black jeans that according to Hannah, made his ass look great and a t-shirt with an ironic message printed on. He grabbed his leather jacket and his keys and climbed into his car. 


	2. Be professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon goes to the Grill to investigate after Liz called him.

Damon was at the Grill again, Liz called him minutes before Stefan came back from school to tell him that they had found yet another body in the woods behind the Lockwood’s property. He knew he hadn’t done it, and he was maybe about 75% sure that Stefan hadn’t done it either since he hadn’t been brooding in his bedroom all day. Caroline would have come to them to confess her kill, or at least explain why it was useful. As if he cared about ‘useful kill’, humans were a food source and eating was useful, but unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed to kill people to feed on them. That left Klaus, or one of his family member to check on, preferably in a public place, he was wearing a new shirt and didn’t want to have to trash it. 

 

He didn’t even bother asking Stefan if he had done it, Elena was with him and he wasn’t in the mood for her usual ‘how do we know you didn’t do it’ speech. 

 

At the Grill he cornered Matt just to be sure, “Did one of your little school buddies eat someone for breakfast?” He asked, very politely, didn’t even threaten him or anything, Liz would have been proud. 

 

“Whose funeral are we going to have to attend to this time?” Matt asked coolly. The kid was getting too used to this. 

 

“Innocent Bystander, no one we knew or who was underage, the Sheriff would have yelled at me way longer.” Damon dismissed. “So breakfast?” He reminded him. 

 

“Stefan wouldn’t have told me, Klaus is feeding Tyler with students from Whitmore as far as I know, and Caroline was sipping from her blood bag when she came to pick me up this morning, so no, sorry, you’ll have to work on this one.” He didn’t look sorry at all, Damon rolled his eyes at him and walked away, just in time too as Klaus was just walking up to the bar. 

 

“Ate anyone lately?” He asked as a form of greeting. 

 

“No. Have you?” Klaus retorted. 

 

“The Sheriff found a body in the woods behind the mayor’s house. It’s bad for tourism.” Damon explained instead of answering. 

 

“So, is a boarding house which doesn’t welcome any paying guests.” Klaus pointed out. 

 

“None of the kids did it, I didn’t do it, you didn’t do it, we have a new player in town,” Damon said looking around them casually. 

 

“And I should care, why?” Klaus asked raising his glass at him before looking around too. “If you are looking for a vampire, why look for it now, the sun is still up.” He noted. “You’re getting too used to having me as the villain around here.” 

 

“Thought you’d want to know someone other than us might get a jump on your hybrids.” He told him and wanted to say more but Tyler interrupted them. 

 

“I just saw the new student park his car outside.” He told them both before looking at Damon. “He smells strange to me, he is neither a vampire, nor a werewolf, but he definitely isn’t human.”

 

“This is getting interesting,” Klaus said. 

 

“You just sit your ass on this stool and let the professional deal with this,” Damon told him pointedly, he didn't need bloodshed. 

 

The door opened and all three of them turned to look at the newcomer. Damon had never made any secret of his sexuality, after all when you live for a hundred years and get bouts of humanity during which you mostly try to stay faithful to the Vampire of your life even if she turned out to be the biggest bitch of your life, you have to find alternative ways to enjoy yourself. 

 

The young man who had just stepped into the Grill looked delectable enough to make it to his list, that is if he could beat Klaus to it, no way he was sharing any more lovers with the Original. The young man had dark brown hair, with a ‘just got shagged’ messed up look, which made him even sexier. He had brilliant green eyes and wore dark jeans that seemed to have been painted on him and a t-shirt that was a little too tight which showed defined but toned muscles under a leather vest. There was something written on his shirt that made Damon smile discreetly, ‘Sarcasm because killing people is illegal’. Just his type. 

 

“All yours.” Klaus chuckled next to him before getting out of the Grill so fast he almost ran down the newcomer. 

 

“Did Klaus just run away from someone?” Tyler asked him. 

 

“Caroline is probably hiding in a corner waiting for him,” Damon said without a glance back, Tyler had never done anything to him personally, but he was still a werewolf on top of being annoying. “Why don’t you make yourself useful for once and go talk to your new schoolmate?” He asked him, hoping to get rid of him and gather some Intel. 

 

“I thought it was to be handled by the pros?” Tyler asked sarcastically. 

 

“Professionals use tools to get information, we are running low on hot blonds to distract possible villains with. We had a reunion, and I, unanimously, decided you would be the bait this time.” Damon told him with a smirk. 

 

“Looks like the girls didn’t get the memo.” Tyler retorted and Damon could just hear the smirk in his voice. As advertised, annoying. But nonetheless right, as Damon could now see Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie walking towards the table the new guy had claimed for himself, gossiping to one another. Those girls had absolutely no self-preservation skills. The last time they simply walked up to new students it was the semi-evil son of a killer warlock, the time before the time they met Stefan, but they are plowing on and trying again.

 

That was okay, he would just listen and keep an eye on them as always. The fact that he could learn more about the young man was simply a bonus. He turned his back to the group of teenagers and ordered a drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should add a note I don't remember and I have a massive headache so I'm not looking into it right now...   
> But feel free to tell me if you think I missed something. Thanks


	3. The Grill

Harry looked at the females as they approached him, he had a hard time resisting rolling his eyes, apparently, Luna and Hermione were the exceptions to the rule when it came to gossiping even in the face of imminent disaster, and these three could talk. He had also noticed Klaus getting away from him. Not that he cared he would deal with him later, and Tyler, and who he gathered might be Damon, trying to be discreet as they would listen to every answer he gave. 

“Hi!” Caroline said but kept on talking before he could answer. At least they were being polite and didn’t sit without being invited to, first. “You’re Harrison, right? You’re in our History class.” 

“And other classes, Caroline, don’t be such a girl.” Bonnie chastised her. 

“Sorry about that,” Elena told him. “It’s the first time you are around long enough for us to welcome you into town. So, Welcome to Mystic Falls, I am Elena and this is Bonnie,” she said gesturing to her witch friend. 

“Harrison, but I prefer Harry.” He told them with a small smile and gestured to the empty chairs around the table. “Do you want to join me?” 

“You know I think it’s actually the first time I hear you talk, are you British?” Caroline asked. “Not that you have to tell us.” She added quickly when she realized how intrusive that question might be. 

“Not like I can hide it.” Harry agreed. “Came here to do my senior year.” 

“You came to Mystic Falls for our High School?” Bonnie asked dubiously. 

“I came for Whitemore, I want to enroll, but they don’t offer many spots to foreigners, I have dual citizenship,” actually it was more like he didn’t have citizenship anywhere anymore as all the wizarding communities had decided to make him an ICW citizen as to not have a diplomatic issue every time he wanted to move, “so moving here was an option.” 

“Any family in the area?” Elena inquired. 

“I am an orphan,” before they could ooh and ah at him he kept talking, “I was raised by my mother’s family, they stayed in England, they aren’t big travelers.” 

“That must be lonely,” Caroline said, before offering, “You are always welcomed to hang out with us.” 

“Won’t your boyfriends mind the offer?” He said nodding toward where Tyler, Damon, and Matt were trying to make it look like they were not spying on them. 

“They aren’t the jealous type.” Bonnie told him while Elena said, “Only Tyler has that title.” 

“If you say so.” He said when Matt finally came with the drink he had order and refreshment for the girls. He took a sip of his ice tea and immediately tasted Vervain, and Wolfsbane had also been added to his drink, he smirked internally thinking ‘That didn’t take long’.

The girls kept on asking questions about England, and explained to him where in Mystic Falls he could find the best burger (the Grill), the best bookstore, the shady corners, Caroline’s mother ‘the sheriff’, and all sorts of little details he either was already aware of or didn’t care much about. 

Once he ate his burger and drank the last of his tea, he went to get up to take his leave, but he couldn’t help himself, he leaned in closer to Caroline and whispered into her ear, though loud enough that he knew the Vampires in the room would hear him. “I am not that easy, if you want to know, you’ll have to ask.” He grinned when he pulled back wanting to make it look like he had told her something fun. “Night girls.” He told her and started to walk away before he turned back and addressed them all, “Oh and next time you want to slip someone something, don’t use Matt, it’s obvious.” 

With that he left them to the rest of their night, he knew he hooked the line, he just had to wait and see if they would take the bait. 

Damon waited, he didn’t want to follow him, yet, he had to know what he was up against first. So, he went and joined the girls. 

“I thought we said you would stop doing stupid things?” He asked. 

“I don’t remember agreeing to you ordering us around.” Elena retorted. 

“You don’t even know if he is dangerous,” Tyler said as he sat next to Caroline. 

“Yeah because with all of you around, and Caroline and Bonnie sitting next to me, I was terrified,” Elena said rolling her eyes at him. 

“You didn’t learn anything useful.” Damon reproached. 

“We learned that he isn’t a Vampire or a Werewolf.” Caroline supplied. 

“And, Wolf-boy already informed me of that before you tried to roofy him in a public place,” Damon informed them. 

“Oh!” Caroline said. 

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Weren’t you supposed to be on Klaus duty anyway, Blondie?” He asked. “One villain at a time for baby vampires.” He heard Tyler growl, but he didn’t care, even if he was to bit him, he knew Klaus would provide his blood to cure him. Yes, the Original was an ass, and a pain, but he seemed to have a soft spot for all of them, or they would all be dead already, the ‘protecting Elena’ excuse was only good for so long and given the fact that he proved already he could just knock her out and take her places to suck her dry, and so, he didn’t actually need them, at least not all of them. 

“He feels…” Bonnie started to say but ended up silent as she thought of the right word, “Powerful,” She finally told them, “but different from when I was around Lucy, Luka, or Esther.”

“The man is a witch?” Damon asked surprised, he had thought they would be done with that after they dealt with Esther. 

“No,” Bonnie affirmed with conviction, “he feels different but I can’t get a read on him. We gave him wolfsbane and vervain, and I tried the ‘witchy voodoo’ thing that brings you to your knees when you annoy me, it had no effect on him.”

“I’ll deal with him. You stay out of it.” He told them all as he left the table annoyed.  

“Damon.” Elena stopped him before he was even out of the bar. “Don’t kill him, he is just a new student, he did nothing wrong.” 

“I wasn’t going to kill him,” Damon told him, not even believing it himself. 

She rolled her eyes at him, “at least give him a chance to do something to put us in danger before you try and anger a potential enemy.” 

“No angering, no killing, I’ll go find him and ask the questions you didn’t think about.” He said patting her on the head and leaving the Grill. 

His first stop was Liz, of course, he needed an address and wasn’t in a mood to walk around town in the hopes of finding him. 

“A new student? Is he the one responsible for the…” She asked but interrupted herself. 

“Not according to the Scooby gang,” He told her, and she nodded resigned. “Klaus will deal with that since he left us with the newcomer, and he doesn’t like people hunting on his territory.” He informed her, knowing full well that he was right, or at least hoping Klaus would put his wolves toys to good use for once. 

“Do you have a name?” Liz asked him. 

“Harrison…” Damon tried to remember, but he hadn’t heard anyone mention his last name, not even Stefan when he had come home after school to tell him there was someone new in town a few days ago. 

“That must be Harrison Peverell, he actually came to introduce himself last weekend when he moved in, he wanted to make sure we would know someone had actually moved in for the year in old Halbert’s cottage house in the forest near Wickery Bridge,” She told him, “as well as inform us that although he still is in high school he is 18 and so legal to live on his own.”

Damon was glad to know all this, if the kids had been bright they would have started there instead of interrogating him. He took the piece of paper with the address written on it and left the office sending an absentminded “Thank you” above his shoulder. 

Damon drove to Wickery Bridge and decided to walk the rest to the way as the road was pretty damaged up to the cottage. Well, when he said walk, he meant Vampire run, he was there in seconds. Only, to find Harrison, Harry, on the floor of his porch bleeding from a deep wound to the neck. Damon approached him cautiously, but he couldn’t hear his heart beating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair it's been ready for a while but I was waiting until I had next chapter mostly written to post it  
> I added a TEMPORARY CHARACTER DEATH tag because it's VD and Harry is the master of Death no one is dead, dead, in this story, not yet ... might happen later to OC

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my muse. I am opened to new tags if I forgot any.  
> Also FYI at some point Harry will die but not for long since Master of Death and all... I decided not to put a warning for Major Character Death for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading it I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
